Talk:List of SCPs/@comment-43830597-20191015081344/@comment-43830597-20191015083343
SCP-347 SCP Number: SCP-347 SCP Nickname: claudia Nickname: invisible woman Mechanics in the game: can be found in the her chamber claudia is changing clothes in the wardrobe she is wearing a light green long striped white dress with a round cap with a pink stripe in the middle of the hat. When the player looks at her Claudia will look at the player then Claudia goes to the player Claudia will talk to the player with this sentence: Hello (happy while waving to the player) How did you come here? I was here a few days ago I want to get out of this facility Many staff wanted to communicate with me until finally Dr. rights forbid it I like to make fun of male staff. I like to hide other people's small object I've also stroked someone's hair and slipped a blanket on someone else (chuckle) I now just sit and stand in this detention cell When I was in my cell suddenly the lights went off, the alarm sounded, I guessed it was just an exercise, but it didn't turn out to be an alarm warning about one of the SCP creatures coming out of the detention cell. I did not know about that incident Can you free me from this detention cell? I promise I will help you (the player immediately uses the key card to the cell holding cell Claudia) (open door) (claudia leaves her cell) Thank you (with pleasure) I have to leave this place don't worry I will help you (claudia leaves the player) Players can meet her again in a random room the player discovers the door has been opened by Claudia. player walks suddenly useful items appear suddenly on the table in the Random room it is done by claudia. claudia can do martial arts against Mtf and ntf if the player walks and encounters mtf or ntf claudia will kill them by self defense. sitting in a long chair in a random space the player can feel someone stroking his hair the player says with this sentence: Someone stroked my hair Player's hair is stroked by claudia. Claudia can follow the player wherever the player goes. When SCP threatens to appear, such as SCP-017, SCP-023, SCP-953, and other dangerous SCP claudia will hide somewhere. If SCP threatens nothing if the player has escaped or is hiding from SCP creatures threatening then claudia will appear again and start following the player wherever the player goes. the player will see a floating object held by claudia in a random space. claudia will tickle the player if the player stops for 5 minutes Players say with this sentence: Someone tickle me? Claudia will tickle the player if the player stop walk for 5 minutes. The player can see Claudia with thermal glasses the player can see that Claudia not wear clohes claudia its naked possibility some reason because Mtf found Claudia while she was walking in the facility looking for an exit so Claudia run away and open all her clothes. the player can find her clothes in the lounge. When the player goes to the food cafeteria room there is SCP-261 Claudia will press the button on SCP-261 then the food comes out of the machine, she picks it up and eats it, the player can see the food floating and being eaten by Claudia.